Indestrutível
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Ia enchê-lo de porrada. E depois, quando já tivesse feito seu ponto bem claro, de beijos.


**N/A:**

Então, a fase cor-de-rosa da mea culpa foi embora. Um minuto de silêncio enquanto ela volta para seu lar de fanfics depressivas. -q

Ficou meio clichê, admito. Mas meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e por um instante esqueci o que é ShikaTema. ):

Agradecimentos especiais ao meu muso Trent Reznor pela fabulosa performance de "Something I Can Never Have" usando as notas de um fu'ckin' piano. Sem ele, a fanfic não existiria.

Otowa Nekozawa, essa vai pra ti, ó. Promessa feita aqui é promessa cumprida!

* * *

_I still recall the taste of your tears_

_Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears_

_My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore_

_Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore_

* * *

Ino nunca teve a audácia de se achar indestrutível. Aliás, pra falar a verdade, ela nunca achou que _ninguém_ fosse indestrutível. Sua teoria sempre foi: todos temos um momento de fraqueza. Um momento de decadência, onde toda e qualquer esperança está perdida e aí tudo dá pra pensar é "é isso. Acabou". Havia apenas _uma_, e ênfase para a singularidade usada, exceção.

No mesmo minuto em que caiu de joelhos no chão, deslizando, se apressou em engatinhar na direção dele. Sua garganta se encontrava completamente obstruída por sabe-se lá o que. Haviam tantas coisas... Tantas coisas a serem pensadas. Ditas. Ela sentia soluços chacoalharem seus ombros, mas não sentia a umidade das lágrimas em seus olhos - embora soubesse, também, que não demoraria muito para que essas dessem o ar de sua graça.

À espera, parou ao lado dele, mal se aguentando nem nos joelhos. Arrancou fora a máscara da ANBU, jogando a mesma o mais longe que pode. Deitou-se de bruços, então, no solo frio e apoiou a testa no peito sangrento dele de forma a deixá-la marcada pelo sangue de seu companheiro de time. Não se importou. Nada importava porque, a julgar pela imobilidade, ela teve quase certeza que era tarde demais. Chegara tarde demais e olha que enquanto corria o termo "velocidade da luz" certamente não lhe pareceu fazer jus ao urgir que bombeava por seu corpo todinho.

Ino já não era mais a mesma garota de antes. Depois de tanta pancada, é natural que um ser humano torne-se calejado. O que, infelizmente, não é o mesmo que "imune". Ela achava que sim. Ali estava a prova do contrário. Primeiro, Asuma-sensei. Depois seu pai. E agora isso... Sentiu-se envergonhada de constatar que, no fundo, sabia que nenhum dos dois anteriores era indestrutível. Dizem que herói a gente só tem um. Anjo também. E ali estava o seu. Caído. Sangrando. Imóvel. Pálido. Frio.

Tão frio...

Sem ver, soltou um gemido de pura angústia.

* * *

_In this place it seems like such a shame_

_Though it all looks different now, I know it's still the same_

* * *

Sentia os olhos dele formigarem a lateral de seu rosto e isso lhe dava nos nervos. Diferentemente de Hinata, ou até mesmo Sakura, Ino não coraria. Por que diabos ele estava olhando-a? Claro que ninguém imaginaria que eles fossem acabar daquele jeito, nus na mesma cama depois de uma noite de sexo extremamente passional, mas precisava olhar pra ela daquele jeito?

Não tinha certeza se sentia bem quanto àquilo. Afinal, Shikamaru tinha Temari para se preocupar. Na verdade, eles não tinham assumido nada, mas Ino sabia que_ havia algo ali para algum dia ser assumido_. Por outro lado... Ela _e ele_? Só... Aconteceu. Eles nunca se viram daquela forma; isso já estava claro para ambas as partes. Poderiam arrumar milhões de desculpas para justificar aquilo tudo, mas por algum motivo parecia inútil. Nem ele e muito menos ela mantinham o hábito de tentar explicar coisas inexplicáveis.

— Só aconteceu. Certo?

— Certo.

Outro minuto de silêncio. Os dois estavam deitados olhando para o teto, sem tocar um ao outro, envoltos por uma bolha estranha de desconforto e ao mesmo tempo familiaridade. Ainda sim, vez ou outra ela ainda sentia o olhar dele queimar em sua pele. Bufou disfarçadamente e no próximo flagrante, seu rosto chicoteou para olhar aquele semblante insolente. Seus olhos azuis severos encaravam os castanhos dele entediados como sempre. Aparentemente.

— O que foi?

Um lento sorriso se espalhou pelos lábios dele, mas não alcançava-lhe os olhos.

— Nesse momento, estou gostando tanto de olhar pra você que é até... Um saco.

Ino não resistiu ao impulso de responder a isso com belo tapa nas costelas de Shikamaru que arfou, rolando com as mãos pressionando o local atingido. Mas não demorou muito para que ela desse uma risadinha típica de menina apaixonada (que fique claro que não era isso que ela sentia. Não mesmo! Só porque faltam expressões para descrever o sorriso bobo naquele rosto de boneca) e subisse em cima dele, distribuindo mais alguns pequenos tapas.

* * *

_Everywhere I look you're all I see_

_Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be_

* * *

As lágrimas finalmente conquistaram seu espaço. Um borbotão salgado carregado de um sentimento que não tinha nome, porque nenhum deles, outra vez, fazia jus ao que ela realmente sentia. Ainda com a testa apoiada no peito de Shikamaru, sentindo o sangue dele em sua pele, ela chorou inconsolavelmente pelo que pareceu séculos. Sua exceção não era exceção coisa nenhuma. Seu Anjo pôde muito bem (e muito fácil) cair e seu herói teve a capa pateticamente sugada pela turbina de um avião. Com a mão na altura do estômago dele, entrelaçou os dedos no tecido com força, chamando baixinho pelo nome dele.

Onde, por diabos, estava Temari?

Se ela ao menos tivesse tido a decência de estar por perto para protegê-lo... Aliás, Shikamaru não precisava de proteção e durante um segundo ela agradeceu por não ter dito isso em voz alta. Temari tinha que estar ali para_ ajudá-lo_. Mas Ino julgou a si mesma como a única capaz de salvá-lo caso tivesse chegado a tempo. Foi a última missão a ela incumbida por Asuma-sensei: cuidar de Shikamaru e Chouji. Logo, esse pensamento fazia dela a única culpada.

_Volta_..._ Volta_..._ Volta_...

_Por favor_!

* * *

_You always were the one to show me how_

_Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now_

_This thing is slowly take me apart_

_Gray would be the color if I had a heart_

* * *

— Yo... I-Ino...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, fitando o chão.

Muito lentamente, ergueu o rosto. Shikamaru não se movera, mas pelo menos sua respiração voltara. Bem fraca, quase imperceptível.

Mas foi o suficiente para enchê-la de alegria.

— Shikamaru. — sentiu vontade de bater nele quando viu o sorriso lerdo naquela boca. Felizmente, a loira viu que não seria uma boa ideia.

Reuniu o chakra em suas mãos, ainda chorando ao postá-las acima de cada ferimento dele: do mais leve ao mais grave.

Chorava por um motivo diferente agora.

— Nesse momento, estou gostando tanto de olhar pra você que é até um saco. — ela disse, fungando, sorrindo. Ele também tentou rir, mas gemeu de dor.

E se ele estava achando que ia ficar tudo bem depois que ela o curasse, estava redondamente enganado. Ia enchê-lo de porrada. E depois, quando já tivesse feito seu ponto bem claro, de beijos.

* * *

_You make this all go away._


End file.
